Past and Present have something in common
by tjjjaaa
Summary: What if a strange Gj agent needs to save a certain average girl? And what if the girl reminds him of his bloody past? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Middelton 1958**_

_James was anxious. _

_Everytime when his brother has a idea. Then later they will get into trouble._

_When Slim came up with the idea to go into the attic, he couldn't say "no" to him._

_And why couldn't he say "no"? Because he was so curious. Sure, they mother doesn't like the idea of them going into the attic and at the end she would find them here. But well fortunately …he was the younger brother. He could always blame his brother for his own actions…_

"_How long do you plan to stay there and stare into space???", said his brother as he turned around to him. "Are you still scared about us getting caught??? Man your such a Squirt!"_

"_Don't call me that!!! And you know that mom doesn't like the fact that we're staying in the attic!", James answered his brother._

_Slim just rolled his eyebrows." I didn't force you, SQUIRT!"_

_Slim practically screamed at his brother. " Now come here! Maybe we find something interesting!"_

_James didn't like that his brother always calls him a "Squirt"._

_He walked to the other side of the room to help his brother._

_Suddenly, he notices an old painting on the old bedside table of grandpa Carl._

_It was a painting of two toddlers. A blond boy who sits next to an auburn haired girl._

_The girl wears a long-sleeve red dress which fits perfect on her._

_//Okay I guess the painting is a fake or the girl is wearing a corset, James thought._

_She also wears a plain gold necklace, but James was sure that it was really expensive._

_The blond boy next to her wears a sailor suit and shows a goofy grin into the camera._

_//This painting must be really old. I never heard of the two and the big fireplace in the background… they really must be rich, James thought._

"_Squirt what are you doing again???", Slim asked his brother as he turned around and saw his brother staring at the old painting._

"_Wow this looks kinda coooool!!!", Slim now stared at the painting ,too._

" _Do you know who this is?", Slim asked his little brother._

"_Noooo, but…"_

_Before James could say anything he was turned around and stared right into the face of his mother._

"_What did I tell you about the attic???", said Nana Possible to her two little sons._

"_IT WAS HIS IDEA!!!", Slim said while pointing at James._

"_WHAT??!! No mom it was his idea not my…it was his…really REALLY!!", said a shocked James to his mother._

"_You know, I guess it was the idea of both of you!", Nana said with a small smile on her face, but it vanished just one moment after she saw the painting the boys were looking at._

"_Sooo I guess you found the painting…", Nana said with a steady voice._

_She wasn't smiling but also wasn't angry with them and this was kinda new to both of them._

"_Yeah ehhmm…we were just some searching and found the old painting and it really looks interesting and. and…", Slim didn't know what to say anymore he was to nervous to talk to his mother now. _

_Nana closed her eyes._

_//And I thought that I tell them the story when they're seventeen…_

_Okay then maybe I should scare these two so much. That they never go into the attic again without my permission or even with my permission. _

_When Nana opened her eyes, she looked at her two lovely sons and smiled at them._

"_Ok I guess it's time to tell you the story of this painting!"_

"_A story?!", James and Slim said simultaneous._

"_Yeah, a story", Nana smiled at them._

_They sat down on the floor of the attic as Nana began telling them the story._

"_It was in a stormy December Night in Middelton…._

_**Flashback:**_

_**Middelton 1928: in a half-timbered house**_

_He is happy._

_He has a badical fiancée, has enough money and right now the cutest girl on the planet sits on his lap._

"_So I guess it's time for you to go to bed", he said to the toddler sitting on his lap._

" _But I don't want to!", she said while shaking her head._

" _It's already dark outside, Nana"_

"_But I can't because mom forgot Mr. Puddles at home._

_Maybe you…could run to my parents home…and… bring it to me", Nana said to the young man in front of her. Nanas bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes became big as saucer._

"_Oh not the Puppy dog pout, why do you always do that??? Why does every GIRL do this in this house???!!"_

"_What do you mean with that, Ronnie?", said a woman with auburn hair. She wears a white dress and walks straight to the blond man._

"_Ohhh nothing, nothing at all", he said with a sheepish smile while getting a little peck on the cheek. _

"_Sis…mom forgot __Commodore Puddles__ again", Nana said to the woman._

"_Again?", the woman answers in disbelieve._

_That's the third time in a month that here mother forgot Commodore Puddles. The favorite stuffed animal of her little sister. Everytime when her parents had no time for Nana she and her soon to be husband take care of her. She didn't mind thought, because she loves her little sister and after the marriage, she and her Ron would have many children.._

"_So I guess it's time for me to run down the street to your house and get your Commodore Puddles", Ron said while putting Nana on the sofa near the loving seat where he sat. _

"_You are sooooo cooool uncle Ron!!!", Nana said while smiling at him. " Daddy would never do something like that…"Nana looked sadly to the ground._

"_Nana don't be so", the woman said to her. "You know dad, he works a lot"_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_Yeah Yeah, but but…never mind", Ron said while putting on his black coat and grabbing his homburg._

"_so I guess it's time for me to go", Ron smiled to the two girl. He gave the girl a little hug and the woman a peck on the lips. "I love you two". After that he walks out of the living room and both girls could hear the closing of the front door._

_Nanas was mesmerize. Most children's would scream something stupid like "cooties"_

_but she as a girl still waits for her little prince charming coming riding on a horse._

_She was happy that her sister had found someone, but she also had a little crush on Ron herself._

"_Sis…Do you thing that I will found someone who loves me so much, like uncle Ron loves you?", Nana asked her big sister._

_She was a bit taking aback by that question, Nana could see that on the look on her face._

_But soon she smiled, "Nana, I'm sure that someday you will find someone who loves you with all his heart, someone who would die for, someone where you feel save"._

"_Do you really thing there's a guy out there for me???"_

"_Oh yeah…maybe somewhere out there or maybe already in here". The woman pointed at Nanas heart while saying this." Ron told me that you have a crush on this new boy in town"._

_Nana started to blush, "What?! ME?!?! NO NO NO!!!!"_

"_...and I thought he keep it as a secret….", Nana murmured under her breath._

"_..ha ha ha". The woman laughs. " He didn't tell me!"_

_Nana´s red face was turning pink now. "But don't tell mommy"._

"_No I wouldn't, sweetie", The woman smiled at her. " You know I'm so happy for you!_

_Maybe he's the one who would do everything for you Nana" _

" _Like Ron does for you"_

"_Yeah Nana like Ron does for me. I love him so much I don't know what I should do without him in my life," Nana could already see the love in her eyes._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

" _Oh that's must be Ron", she smiled at Nana _

_The woman walks out of the living room._

_She heard her sister saying something like "what happened" and "Ron", but she couldn't hear it clear enough, because it was more than a faint whisper instead of a clear conversation._

_Nana was curious, like every child would be. So she slowly and carefully walks to the door and opened it a bit. What she saw shocked her. _

_**Blood.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Everywhere was Blood.**_

_**She heard her whisper the name "Ron"**_

_**She saw the big teeth of her uncle buried in the neck of her sister.**_

_**Blood**_

_**Everywhere was Blood.**_

_The green eyes of her sister showed no fear. They were wide open but they showed no fear._

_Because she knew, who the person was, drinking all her __**blood**__._

"_Ron don't " She begged him._

_You could already tell that she wasn't much by her senses anymore._

_The __**blood **__was everywhere. On her sisters dress and the whole floor was full of it._

_The mans eyes weren't chocolate brown anymore. They were dark. They were dark and cold like he never felt any happiness. _

_He just hold her in his arms. She doesn't even fight. She just lay in his arms._

_It was too much for Nana. She was scared. She was so scared. Tears were running down her checks and her hands started trembling. She just wanted to run. But she couldn't because she was in such a shock that she just couldn't._

_The woman said something to the man what she couldn't understand and finally he let go of her. He hold her in his arms and his eyes came back to normal. There it was the chocolate brown what she missed so._

_He saw the __**blood **__and wanted to scream. He looked into the woman's eyes begging her for staying alive, not to die. He said he can't live without her._

_But she just looked him in the face, gave him a last smiled and said clear and loud " I love you. Don't you ever forget that"_

_He screamed. Because of the pain. He killed her. The only woman he ever loved. Nana heard him screaming her name again and again……._

"_K.P………………k.p……………"_

_Than he heard that someone whimpers. He turned and saw the fear in Nanas face._

_He tried to get to her but she just sopped more and more. He scared her. He. The nice uncle._

_He scared her._

_Then he disappeared. Leaving Nana alone in a room with her sister and a __**blood**__shot Commodore Puddles._

_**End of Flashback:**_

_Her boys were already running out of the attic._

_Nana turned around to the painting looking on last time to the girl._

" _I swear I'm going to find him and then he's going to pay."_

_Before she left, she looked one last time to the boy in the painting._

_Then the light turns off._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That was funny. So corny and so much __**blood**_

_and I know that I sli sla slipped the grammar. xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 2010 somewhere in east Europe**

He always asks himself why he still does that. But he has also the answer for that. He's the only person who can.

He works for an organization called Global Justice and once again they send him on a mission. Far away from the states. He needs to bring Kim Possible a Gj agent and daughter of a famous rocket maker back to the states. She was kidnapped after a mission in the Caribbean where she fight a guy called Drakken or something like that. She went on the mission with her partner Will Du.

But he said that she is his sidekick and not a partner. And than they were attacked…

**Flashback: how Will Du remembered it**

"Oh my, did you see how Shego fell on her butt after I gave her that KICK!"

"Yes Will it was unbelievable!!", said Kim with an almost dreamy voice.

Kim and special agent Will Du are walking down the streets in Middelton. After they were came back from the mission. they should actually go immediately to the GJ headquarters like always. But Kim had the idea to go to Bueno Nacho first and get some snackage. She used the Puppy Dog Pout and he agreed .

"I love the way you do you're roundhouse kick Will it's awesome".

"Yeah I know".

Wills small smile now changed into a deep frown.

"You could do something, too. When we are on a mission. It's not okay that you always sit in the corner and chew your fingernails".

"I'm sorry Will, next time I'm trying to help you", she looked ashamed to the ground.

"Wait!", Will turned around to her.

" Maybe it's better when you do nothing. You would be just a burden on the missions".

"But Will…", she tried to speak but then shut her mouth.

"HA HA HA who do we have here??!", a creepy voice said.

There in the dark, in front of them was someone. They couldn't see him because he stood in the dark..

Kim started trembling.

"Who are you?", Will said as he steps in front of Kim.

"HA HA HA!!!!!! I'm the one coming at nights, when you sleep tight, the one who you dream about, the one who you want to forget!!!, the figure starts laughing again…

// Is this guy nuts???, Will asked himself.

Will wanted to laugh at this guy but he knows it's not the time to be funny. He needs to take this guy seriously.

"And what do you want from us??"

"US? I just want something from one of you!!" While he said that five men came out of the shadows. "ATTACK THEM!!!!!"

The men were all about 6feet tall, talking in a foreign language and had glowing red eyes.

Will Du hit the first one into his stomach and he sank immediately to the ground.

Than he did a roundhouse kick, two others went down. When he's on the way to the one man standing on the right. He felt a shock like he went into a power pole.

When he turned around he saw Kim, with her stopwatch.

/Oh my god she's such a loser…..

He fell on the ground, the last thing he saw was the face of a shocked Kim Possible and the last thing he heard was a creepy laugh.

**End of Flashback:**

That's everything he knows. Because Betty is always so secretive about his missions.

Well, it was Top-secret what he does but maybe she should tell him what his mission is!?

But well he knows Betty for a long time and yeah she's just like her father.

" Could you tell me why you were sent to help Kim Possible. I mean THE KIM POSSIBLE, THE HOT CHICK KIM POSSIBLE and only a small man in a leather jacket should help her?!", the driver said to the man in the backseat.

The man in the backseat chuckled.

"You know I'm just….good."

/the Kim Possible? Is she famous or what?, the man in the backseat thought.

"Well then you must be really good. Mrs. Director knows who she should sent and who she shouldn't sent."

After some minutes driving through the woods, the car pulled over and stopped in front of an old house.

" So I guess were here!", the driver said.

"Yeah", the blond headed guy in the backseat opened the door.

"Wait a minute man", the driver turned around to him.

"You need to be careful out there"

"I know".

" Hey boy, what's you're name?,", the driver said to him.

"It doesn't matter", and with that he walked out of the car.

"I wish you luck!", the driver said as he turned around with his car and drove away.

"Yeah….right"

He looks up into the cloudy sky. Then he looks to the white house in front of him It was the only house he could see and it looks like that any moment the house would fall into pieces.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEEEEEEP

Ron jumped to the high pitched sound coming out of his bag.

/that must be Kim Possible´s PDA-thingy, that thing Betty gave me.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEEEEEEP

/…how I hate this high-tech stuff.

After fighting with his bag for a while he found a little blue device.

He press the red button and suddenly a person appeared on the screen.

"Hey you must be agent Stoppable. My name's Wade I'm the guy who regular works with Kim.", said a black boy who's nearly 15 years old.

/ the sidekick has a sidekick? I don't understand this world…

" I'm going to help you to find her.", Wade told him.

Wade looked sadly to the ground.

/Okay, she must be a really good friend to him..., Ron thought.

But soon Ron wasn't listening anymore. He start focusing on the house. He heard someone breathing in the house and he knew the person in there was 500 miles bad road. If it was a person…

"Sorry Wade I need to go, call you back in just a minute!", he said while his eyes were still fixed on the house.

He put the device in his pocket and went to the house.

He could already feel the tension coming from the house.

He went slowly, he stopped breathing and thinking.

He fixed the door. This white door in front of him.

Without hesitation he opened the door.

No one stood in the corridor. He went to the door leading obviously to the living room.

In the living room he found what he was searching for.

A man about 40 years old stood in front of a fireplace. Ron only saw his back.

Before Ron could react he found himself pressed on the wall and seeing in front of him two glowing eyes and long, sharp teeth.

/Oh c'mon!, why didn't Betty told me that!

Before, the "man" in front of him had any opportunity to do anything, Ron punched him so hard in the face that the man fell on the ground.

"What is this? A mutant vampire zombie, or what?"

Ron was confused, after so many year working for Global Justice he never saw something like that.

/ this is way to awkward, he thought

He looked once again at the body, when suddenly the body melted. And what's left was a slimy goo.

/ A mutant vampire zombie synthodrone???

Now he was even more confused.

/Ok now that I now what I'm dealing with I should contact Wade and search Miss Possible.

Ron went out of the house and activated the blue device.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the review! xD

The next chapter comes on Saturday.


End file.
